


We Can Fly

by Larry_Klaine_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Fingering, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's just kind of cry-y at the end, It's not really angsty, M/M, Riding, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:55:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson/pseuds/Larry_Klaine_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' hair is red now, and Harry really likes it. Like really, really likes it. It also sort of reminds him of Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can Fly

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I know I have prompts and a chapter fic to work on but this idea popped into my head and I couldn't pass it up, y'all.

Louis' hair had been red all day, and Harry had yet to lay a finger on it. Harry had tried to tell Louis that he could do it for him, but he had insisted on getting it done by a professional, saying that "If his hair had to be so ridiculously red, he'd like it to look as nice as possible." Harry was slightly hurt that Louis didn't trust him with his hair, but if he was being honest, if he were in Louis' position, he probably wouldn't have trusted himself either.  
  
That did not, however, stop him from becoming increasingly frustrated that he hadn't been able to touch it yet. First Louis had been protective of it, not wanting anyone to touch it but him. Harry thought he seemed a bit self conscious about it, like maybe he was afraid the bright color would bring too much attention to him, or that it was overpowering and that was all people would see when they looked at him. But Harry thought it looked amazing and he just wanted to run his fingers through it and tell Louis that. And then they'd been in the public eye for the rest of the day, and Harry was pretty sure he wouldn't be allowed to just spend the entire day with his fingers entwined in Louis' hair.  
  
So he waited, admittedly rather impatiently, for night time to come around. Night time, when they got to go back to their shared hotel room, and Harry could show Louis just how much he really loved his hair.  
  
They got to their room, and Harry pulled out the key card, quickly unlocking the door and shoving Louis inside, closing the door behind them and pressing Louis up against it. He ran his fingers through the fiery red locks, a wide grin growing on his face.  
  
"I've been waiting to do this all day." He muttered into Louis' ear before trailing his lips down the side of his neck.  
  
"Well, aren't you excited?" Louis asked with a chuckle.  
  
"It's the hair, Lou." Harry said, raising his head to meet Louis' eyes.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"Isn't that obvious?" Harry asked.  
  
Louis shrugged, "S'pose so. I was just afraid it might make my face look a bit washed out, or maybe it-"  
  
He was cut off by Harry attaching his lips to Louis', moving them together slowly before slipping his tongue out and prying Louis' lips open gently, slipping his tongue inside and tracing the outlines of every inch of his mouth before grinding his half hard cock into Louis' thigh.  
  
"Is it obvious now, Lou?" He panted against Louis' lips. "I love the hair."  
  
Louis nodded, biting his lip.  
  
"C'mere, you." Harry said, taking Louis by the hand and pulling him over to the bed, pushing him down onto his back and climbing on top of him.  
  
Harry wasn't usually quite so forceful, generally letting Louis take charge. It wasn't that Harry didn't like being in charge, it was just that he liked to see the fire in Louis' eyes when he let him take control. Today, however, Louis' hair was all the fire that Harry needed. And the bright red contrasting with the dazzling blue of Louis' eyes had them looking like pure sparks, igniting something in Harry that he couldn't put out.  
  
He lowered his mouth down to Louis', connecting their lips fiercely, and it was all teeth and tongues, but neither of them really minded. Harry brought his hands up, tangling them in Louis' hair and pulling gently, and Louis let out a soft groan.  
  
"Hey." He muttered, his breathing heavy. "Thought I was the hair puller in this relationship."  
  
"Not today." Harry said, trailing his lips down Louis' neck, disconnecting just long enough to pull the older boy's shirt off, giving his lips more room to travel.  
  
He tangled his fingers into Louis' hair again, sucking a bruise into his left collarbone, looking up at Louis through his eyelashes and seeing his red hair bright between Harry's own long fingers. He bit down on the skin currently in his mouth, not too hard, but hard enough to make Louis whine and buck up into him. He ran his tongue along the reddened flesh and tugged on Louis' hair.  
  
Louis' hands came up, resting on Harry's own, "Careful, Hazza. Don't pull my hair out."  
  
"Have you ever pulled my hair out?" Harry asked.  
  
"No." Louis shook his head slowly.  
  
"And am I hurting you at all?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then don't worry about it." Harry said, gently kissing Louis' jaw. "I know what I'm doing, yeah? You're not going to end up bald."  
  
"I better not, Styles." Louis said, smiling.  
  
"You won't." Harry said. "I couldn't lose this hair so soon. It's too good to get rid of."  
  
"Are you going to make me keep it this way forever?" Louis asked with a sigh, bringing a hand up and trailing it around the neckline of Harry's shirt.  
  
"'Course not." Harry said. "Only as long as you want it this way. But I do love it."  
  
Harry trailed a few wet kisses down Louis' chest, taking one of his nipples into his mouth and sucking lightly on the hardened nub.  
  
Louis' breath hitched slightly at the wet contact, "S'pose I could keep it like this for a bit."  
  
Harry smiled around Louis' nipple, letting go and moving over to give some attention to the other one.  
  
"Harry, get your shirt off." Louis said, half command and half whine.  
  
Harry chuckled, sitting up a bit to get his shirt off before lowering himself down over Louis again, their naked chests flush together. He connected his lips to Louis' again, tangling his fingers in Louis' hair and massaging his scalp. Louis slipped his tongue out, running it along Harry's bottom lip, causing him to open his mouth. Louis let his tongue drift inside, and Harry sucked on it lightly, giving Louis' hair a soft tug, causing the older boy to moan deeply into his mouth, his hips bucking up off the mattress, causing their erections to rub together.  
  
Harry groaned, reaching between them and undoing the button and zip of Louis' trousers. He sat up a bit, so he was straddling Louis' waist, and undid his own jeans, pulling them off, along with his briefs, before helping Louis wiggle his way out of his own. He leaned down, kissing the head of Louis' cock which was already dripping with precome, licking the small bit of the liquid off his lips and moaning softly at the taste.  
  
He reached into a drawer, pulling out a small bottle of lube and handing it to Louis, who coated his fingers with it. Harry attached his mouth to Louis' once again, kissing him slowly as Louis brought a hand around to Harry's entrance, teasing the hole for a moment before slipping the digit inside slowly. He pushed it all the way in, pushing in and out a few times before adding a second finger, thrusting and scissoring, and then adding a third. Harry groaned against Louis' lips at the stretch, and Louis continued to pump his fingers in and out, in and out.  
  
"Fuck, Lou." Harry panted, pulling away from the kiss. "I'm ready. God, I'm ready."  
  
"Okay." Louis nodded, trying to wiggle out from beneath Harry.  
  
"No." Harry said, placing a hand on Louis' chest. "Wanna ride you."  
  
Louis groaned, his head dropping back against the pillow as he nodded quickly.  
  
Harry took the lube from Louis, squirting a bit into his palm and using it to slick up Louis' hard cock. He then got up on his knees, grabbing the base of Louis' cock and lining it up with his hole before sinking down onto it slowly. He let out a long moan, Louis' cock stretching him open and filling him up so well in this position.  
  
"Fuck, Harry." Louis panted, his chest rising and falling sporadically.  
  
Harry took a minute, letting himself adjust to the stretch, and then he was lifting himself up and dropping back down again. Louis groaned, his hands coming out to rest on Harry's thighs, squeezing harshly. Harry bit his lip at the sensation of Louis' fingers digging into his flesh.  
  
He leaned down, tangling his fingers into Louis' hair and adjusting to the new angle, raising himself up again, and then lowering himself down until his ass was flush with Louis' thighs again. The new angle caused Louis' cock to press right into his prostate, and Harry let out a low moan, rising up and dropping down again a little harder this time.  
  
"Fuck, Lou, so good." Harry muttered, gazing into Louis' eyes, and then flicking his eyes up to Louis' hair, and then back down again. Louis' eyes were absolutely shining, and darkened with lust.  
  
Louis' fingers tightened on his thighs, "Faster." Louis begged.  
  
Harry placed his hands on either side of Louis' head, not wanting to remove them from the beautiful hair, but needing a better place to get more leverage so he could lift himself up off of Louis' cock at a pace that would be more pleasing for both of them. He was bouncing up and down rather quickly now, Louis' cock hitting his prostate with each glorious movement.  
  
Louis began bucking up into Harry in time with his thrusts, hitting his prostate just that much harder, and Harry knew that Louis was close. Louis moved one of his hands from Harry's thigh, wrapping it around his leaking erection instead. Harry let his eyes slip closed for a moment, a loud moan escaping his mouth, before forcing himself to open them again, not wanting to miss another second of Louis' gorgeous flaming red hair. His hair looked kind of how Harry felt right now; On fire, and absolutely perfect.  
  
"Fuck." Harry groaned. "Close."  
  
"Me too." Louis breathed out, nodding.  
  
He sped up the pace of his hand on Harry's cock, running his thumb over the head and into the slit, and then Harry was coming hard, spurts of white liquid hitting his own chest, and running down Louis' hand. His muscles clenching around Louis sent the older boy over the edge as well, coming deep inside Harry with a low whine.  
  
They both took a moment to regain their breath before Harry pulled off of Louis' softening dick slowly, whining just a little at the loss before falling onto the bed next to Louis. He knew they should clean up a bit, but he didn't want to, and he could tell that Louis didn't either, so they just lay there.  
  
Harry scooted a bit closer to Louis, tangling their legs together and reaching out to run his fingers through Louis' hair.  
  
"You know who you look like with your hair like this, boo?"  
  
"Who?" Louis asked, an amused twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Peter Pan." Harry grinned.  
  
"Oh, really?" Louis asked with a smile. "Well, if I'm Peter Pan then you know who that makes you?"  
  
"Captain Hook?" Harry asked, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.  
  
"Why on earth would you be Captain Hook?"  
  
"Because." Harry grinned, removing his right hand from Louis' hair and lifting it up in front of Louis' face, his pointer finger curved into the shape of a hook. "Arrrr."  
  
Louis laughed, shoving at Harry's shoulder, "Did Captain Hook even say 'Arrr'?"  
  
Harry laughed a bit, just happy to see Louis smiling like this at a dumb joke he'd made, "Maybe not."  
  
"Anyway, since you're being dumb I'm going to tell you who you are." Louis smiled, his eyes crinkling just slightly. "You're Wendy."  
  
"I knew it!" Harry smiled.  
  
"You thought you were Captain Hook."  
  
"Did not. I was being a wanker."  
  
"As usual." Louis laughed, taking Harry's hands in his, threading their fingers together.  
  
"Hey, can Niall be Smee?"  
  
"Do you want Niall to be Smee, Harry?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Then he's Smee." Louis smiled, kissing Harry on the forehead, and everything lapsed into a comfortable silence for a good five or ten minutes. Or maybe it was an hour. Harry sort of lost track of time when he was staring into Louis' eyes.  
  
"Hey, Lou?"  
  
"Mhhm?" Louis hummed, resting his forehead against Harry's, their eyes moving even closer.  
  
"Do you ever wish you really were Peter Pan? That you could just pick me up and fly us away to Never Never Land and we could stay young forever and just be in love? Without anyone getting in our way, and we'd never get old and sick and leave each other or die? And we could just be me and you? Just Harry and Louis? Just...Just Wendy and Peter?"  
  
Harry hadn't realized he was crying until Louis' hand removed itself from Harry's own, coming up and wiping the few stray tears from his cheeks. Louis was crying, too, Harry could see. His blue eyes shining wet with tears that slowly slid down his beautiful cheeks, and Harry leaned forward, kissing them away as they dripped their way slowly down. And they were salty, and Harry kind of liked the way they tasted, but he didn't like that Louis was crying, and he really didn't like that it was because of something he had said. Because he wasn't trying to make Louis sad, and he certainly wasn't trying to make himself sad, but he really did wish that he and Louis could have a Never Never Land of their own.  
  
"Oh, Harry." Louis breathed, leaning forward and pressing a gentle kiss to Harry's lips. "Of course I do. But...But as long as I have you, it doesn't matter. Because as long as I'm with you, I _can_ fly. I don't need any magic pixie dust. I just need you, I need your arms wrapped around me, and your heart beating against mine, and I can fly."  
  
Harry smiled, running a hand through Louis' hair absent mindedly, " _We_ can fly."


End file.
